User blog:GokūBlack10/Sixth Shinobi World War: Update
Alright, gang! We're a week away, today, from the start of the war, so let me bring you all up to speed and get somethings out in the open about the start of the war. First, just in case you missed it on the previous blog, the war will begin on August 10th, 2013. However, I have to run out of town just for the morning on that Saturday (my aunt has urgently requested my presence), so I won't be home until about dinner time. Since I need to ensure that the war gets off to a proper start, the war will officially begin at 7:00 PM CST. If you're busy then, or can't be on for some reason, don't fret, you won't miss anything major. Now, here are some other things that will be taking place; Preliminary Role-Plays The following week is crucial for setting up the war. If any of you have any "Kage Summits", or preliminary roleplays that do not involve an official battle in this war nor any covert tactics such as, but not limited to, espionage, assassinations, theft, etc., then you may go ahead and begin such roleplays. This is mainly for those who want to establish their alliances prior to the war's beginning. Remember, no meta-gaming (see the previous blog) and if you want something to be official it must be in an RP. If you declare something has happened, or was planned, but I don't see it in an RP, I will purposely ignore it as if it never took place. Finish Up Preparations Factions must be complete by the 10th at 7:00 PM CST. I don't mind if you guys create characters after the war has started, but all village/country/organization related articles need to be complete before then, so kick it into overdrive and start finishing those up. Seven days is plenty of time to complete this goal. Official War Map I will be putting together an official war map with the locations of everyone's country/headquarters, in relation to each other, and in relation to canon locations. If you have a preferred location, simply leave a message on my Message Wall. If you decide to go that route be specific. Don't just say, for example, "My country is by the Land of Fire", or I'll ignore it. Specific would be like this; "The Land of Mountains is located directly beneath the Land of Wind, bound on its east coast by the ocean, and on its western border, by mountains." (That is its actual location, btw, so any of you who had thoughts of using that border with the Land of Wind, sorry :P). I will also need to know the location of your village/organization within the country it finds itself in. However, in this case, you don't need to be as specific. An example would be, "Yamagakure is south of the Land of Mountain's northern border, but is not quite that close to its southern border." This is an official notice, so if you don't see this, I won't pity you; If you don't tell me where you're located, I will pick as spot for you and won't give a flip if you don't like it. So make sure you tell me where you're at. Location Details While we're on this subject, I feel it important to mention this; location is a very important factor of war. Not only for you, but for your enemies as well. It is up to you to describe the location in which your faction inhabits. For those of you who entered entire countries, that may seem like a lot of work, but without it, you can't cry "godmodding" when someone walks right up to your front door unabated. But, that's a two way street. I'm going to continue using my Land of Mountains as an example. Let's say I was fighting Konoha shinobi, yes? Mountains are especially a huge slow down for troop movements. Especially when an enemy ambush could be anywhere, and your forces don't control the roads and bridges. You cannot simply barge into a country, and I don't really care if your character makes Madara Uchiha look like a newborn or not; doing so is the epitome of stupidity. Taking your opponent's terrain, location, and climate into account needs to be crucial in your strategy. For that reason, I want each of you to add that to your articles; climate, general weather patterns, locations, terrain. All of it. As I was saying, though, you need to acknowledge these factors in your roleplay. If you, for example, invade my Land of Mountains, you won't get there at 7:00 am and be in Yamagakure by 7:15 am. You'll likely get there a week later, if not longer, depending on which border you invade from. And then there is troop movement to factor, weather, food supply, etc. This is a realistic war. I'm not going to accept roleplays where the armies magically appear at their target's doorstep. And no, super mass-teleportation techniques won't cut it either. We're going to make this legit, otherwise, we're going to have a lot of angry people. Sign Ups Sign ups for factions will be ending tomorrow night at 11:59 PM CST. You can still enter characters into your faction, and still sign up for the jinchūriki, but, if I'm going to make a map, I can't have people continue adding themselves in to the point that I have to redo the map over and over and over again. So, until tomorrow, continue signing up on [[User blog:Ten Tailed Fox/Announcing: Sixth Shinobi World War|'the previous blog']]. Do NOT sign up on this one. If you do, I will ignore it. Closing I think that's about all. If you have any questions, simply leave it below in the comments. Standard comments are welcome as well. We're in the last lap you guys, the war is about to begin! Category:Blog posts